


Because Reading Is What?

by Thankyoumissvanjie (caringis_notanadvantage)



Series: The Darkest Timeline [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, M/M, Texting, notebooks and post-its
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caringis_notanadvantage/pseuds/Thankyoumissvanjie
Summary: 1:56 AM“Hi this is Brock, I am not at the phone right now, probably because I am either sleeping or working. Leave a message or if it’s really important… call Steve. Bye!” Beeeeeep“Brock… Shit. listen… I be reading that notebook and I wanna talk. Cause damn Mami, that some heavy ass stuff. How come you ain’t ever be tellin’ me any of this? We could… You’know, we could… Fuck. Call me back."





	Because Reading Is What?

**Author's Note:**

> Vanjie has received a notebook, so she should probably read it, right? 
> 
> ... 
> 
> Sorry?

> **I wish you would look at me. Even just to get mad. Just something. But you don’t. I am invisible to you unless we are on the stage. You only care for Brooke Lynn. Too bad it’s Brock that’s in love you with you. **

* * *

August 9th

To: Terror Toes  
What be this thing with u thinkin’ brock and brooke ain’t the same?  
_ Received 7:18 PM _

To: Terror Toes  
And i be lookin, i always looking toes  
_Received 7:18 PM_

To: Terror Toes  
Difficult not to when u there and tall and canadian and beautiful.  
_Received 7:19 PM_

To: Terror Toes  
No matter if u brock or brooke. That ain’t matter.  
_Received 7:19 PM_

_ Call to ‘Terror Toes’ not answered at 7:25 pm. _

* * *

> **I hate the post-its. I hate them more than anything in the world. I hate that you made a joke about them on national television and that I just had to deal. I hate that you think it’s okay to only communicate with me through them. **
> 
> **I hate that my heart skips a beat every single time I see one in the hope that it’s from you. **
> 
> **Fuck. I hate how much I love you. **

* * *

August 10th

To: Terror Toes  
Trust u to be the hoe that write RiRi bout me.  
_ Received 1:45 AM _  


To: Terror Toes  
I feel the same way.  
_ Received 1:45 AM _

To: Terror Toes  
Forreal tho. Mami i ain’t thinkin bout them notes. I would not be usin dem if i knew. Best believe.  
_Received 1:46 AM_

To: Terror Toes  
B… I heard u cancel market days. Cuz of me?  
_ Received 1:47 AM _

_ 1:56 AM  
“Hi this is Brock, I am not at the phone right now, probably because I am either sleeping or working. Leave a message or if it’s really important… call Steve. Bye!” Beeeeeep _

_ “Brock… Shit. listen… I be reading that notebook and I wanna talk. Cause damn mami, that some heavy ass stuff. How come you ain’t ever be tellin’ me any of this? We could… You’know, we could… Fuck. Call me back. I don’t think it’s good to call you at night, when I be all drunk and up in my feelings like I impersononoating Raja.” _

* * *

> **It’s funny how the thing that scared me so much the last time is the one thing I crave. I want the commitment. I want you to be mine and only mine. I want you to stake your claim. I don’t want anybody else. Fuck that. I want you. **

* * *

August 11th

To: Terror Toes  
Biiiiish. I tried callin steve, and he aint talkin.  
_ Received 1:15 PM _

To: Terror Toes  
Brooke.  
_ Received 1:15 PM _

To: Terror Toes  
Brock. pls.  
_ Received 1:15 PM _

To: Terror Toes  
U be cancellin’ more shows? Mary, what’s the T?  
_ Received 4:29 PM _

To: Terror Toes  
Saw nina. She don’t be telling me anything. Tho she be worried. Brock. pls.  
_ Received 2:12 AM _

To: Terror Toes  
Roscoes ain’t the same witout u, u ok?  
_ Received 2:49 AM _

* * *

> **Was that the last time? Am I too late? Have my waiting and hesitation ruined it all? I know I set myself up to fail, I mean fucking the ex you are still in love with doesn’t seem like a stellar plan in any fucking type of universe. Maybe you infected me with your love of romantic movies. Maybe I thought that this could be some shitty Nicholas Sparks book were we do end up together in the last chapter. Guess that makes me the fool. **
> 
> * * *

August 12th  


To: Terror Toes  
Sorry bout the post-it thing, i dont kno why i said it.  
_ Received 1:15 PM _

To: Terror Toes  
You gon be there for the branjie show? Steve ain’t tellin me shit, and like  
_ Received 3:25 PM _  


To: Terror Toes  
Bitch. I cant do that on my own  
_ Received 3:25 PM _

To: Terror Toes  
U there or it wont happen  
_ Received 3:26 PM _

To: Terror Toes  
B… pls.  
_ Received 3:26 PM _

_ 8:22 PM  
_ _ "Hi this is Brock, I am not at the phone right now, probably because I am either sleeping or working. Leave a message or if it’s really important… call Steve. Bye!” Beeeeeep _

_ “Brock. We doing the toronto gig? I need to know, I get it if you don’t wanna, that cool... but you gotta be tellin’ me that shit! I ain’t gon be there by myself, please. Boo. We doing it? _

_ 1:45 AM  
_ _ “Hi this is Brock, I am not at the phone right now, probably because I am either sleeping or working. Leave a message or if it’s really important… call Steve. Bye!” Beeeeeep _

_ “Fuck you, mami. Why don’t you be answering, shit how wasssss I sposed to know you still be in love me? I’m not a regular nancy drew, I can’t read your mind. Words mami, Imma need them. Fuck you for being mad when you never gave me a mother fucking chance to answer you. Fuck you, Brock,” _

_ 1:56 AM  
_ _ “Hi this is Brock, I am not at the phone right now, probably because I am either sleeping or working. Leave a message or if it’s really important… call Steve. Bye!” Beeeeeep _

_ “Sorry… I’m… I’m a lil drunk and feelin’ some type of way, I ain’t meaning any of it. Just… why won’t you answer me? I read that stupid ass notebook and has more questions than a tiny ass toddler. Please call.” _

* * *

> **It’s the weirdest things that I miss. Seeing your annoyance In the morning when you realise that I’m gonna wear a black shirt once again. **
> 
> **Fuck. Your loud ass laugh, when I try to be ghetto. I miss that you would always lean in for another kiss. How you would let me be vulnerable. How-**

* * *

August 13th 

To: Terror Toes  
1) i hate that but i also love it  
_ Received 11:21 AM _

To: Terror Toes  
2) u always be lookin good even u look stupid. Now that is a fact.  
_ Received 11:21 AM _

To: Terror Toes  
3) yo white ass tryin to be ghetto will always send. Cmon, feminem.   
_ Received 11:22 AM _

To: Terror Toes  
Brock. Pls. we doin the show tomorrow?  
_ Received 11:23 AM _

_ …… _

_ …… _

_ …… _

To: Terror Toes  
Brock. Pls. we doin the show tomorrow?  
_ Read 1:41 PM _

From: Terror Toes  
Yes. I’ll be there.  
We should talk before.   
_ Sent 1:46 PM _

  


_ Terror toes is calling you _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an interlude. The real sequel will start up right where notebooks ended, but I wanted you to have this, because I won't really go into depth with how Vanjie deals with her first reading of the notebook. 
> 
> So enjoy. 
> 
> and you better believe that the sequel will feature the Branjie gig. <3


End file.
